1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PAINT LINERS and more particularly pertains to a new PAINT TRAY COVER for ELIMINATING THE NEED TO CLEAN THE TRAY AFTER PAINTING.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of PAINT LINERS is known in the prior art. More specifically, PAINT LINERS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art PAINT LINERS include U. S. Pat. No. Des. 289,456 to Florentino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,123 to Caldwell; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,897 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,242 to Millasich; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,228 to Hickey; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,929 to Sapien.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new PAINT TRAY COVER. The inventive device includes a bag dimensioned for receiving a paint tray therein. The bag has an open end for receiving the paint tray therein. The bag has an upper surface, a lower surface and a hollow interior therebetween. The lower surface has a first pair of holes therethrough in a spaced relationship. The first pair of holes are dimensioned for receiving a pair of feet of the paint tray therethrough. The bag is closeable around the paint tray and will conform to the paint tray once the tray is filled with paint.
In these respects, the PAINT TRAY COVER according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ELIMINATING THE NEED TO CLEAN THE TRAY AFTER PAINTING.